1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to control a charging bias to be applied to a charger of an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
So far, a technique to suppress deterioration of a photoconductive body has been known. In the known technique, the photoconductive body is prevented from being deteriorated, by reducing an amount of discharge current applied to a charger for charging the photoconductive body after image formation on the photoconductive body.